


Rock the Boat

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mermen, Roleplay, Swimming, i guess, mermaid costumes, role play, sorry brad and leo x4, the boys get frisky outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: Rick  makes one of Cliff's  fantasies  come to life.  as  things   get  wet and  wild and  fishy...
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildglitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/gifts), [hello_mintblooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_mintblooms/gifts).



> so this is for Wildglitterwolf so i promised some extra writing and they requested some merman indulging boys and getting some tuna action. and yeah this  
> happened....  
> these boys are so in love  
> Artwork by the lovely wildglitterwolf!! Please check out their fic to see this origin idea!
> 
> Ever since our voyage of love began  
> Your touch has thrilled me like the rush of the wind  
> And your arms have held me safe from a rolling sea  
> There's always been a quiet place to harbor you and me  
> Our love is like a ship on the ocean  
> We've been sailing with a cargo full of love and devotion~ rock the boat- hughes corporation

”N-no.”

“Oh come on Darlin’ for me?”

“I’m n-not a pansy Cliff.”

“I never said you were! - come on Bridget made it special for you- she's one of the few people in this place that will still talk to me.”

Rick huffed “I-I thought you were j-joking.”he absentmindedly pet the glittery tail in his hand.

“It’s waterproof too.”

“H-hooray” Rick dead panned.

“You got a thing for f-fish I should know about?”

Cliff shrugged “naw partner, but half man , half fish? That’s hot.”

Rick flushed- he loved to please his partner more then he’d ever admit.

“Come onnnn” Cliff pouted “those mermaids I saw before? They mean nothing to me-not when I got a merman of my very own at home.”  
Rick rolls his eyes

“ I asked Bridget to make it blue to match those stunning eyes of yours.”

“ F-flattery will get you everywhere.” Rick managed.  
“ So what do you say?”

Rick glanced out the window where the sun was beaming and making his pool looking alluring and cool. A glance to his stuntman who was giving him Oscar- worthy puppy dog eyes  
“F-fine.”  
“Cliff’s grin was a 1000 watt bulb.

Xxxx

“Can I come out now?”

“In a minute I-I’m getting ready.”

Rick made him wait inside while he got ready so that it was a surprise “ Okay ready” the actor called.

Cliff emerged on the poolside blinking in the harsh sun trying to clear his vision to be greeted by a fantasy.

Rick sat there enjoying the sun beating down on him; but where his lower half should have been legs a long dark blue tail was curled. The sun glinted off iridescent scales and Cliff watched as it twitched eagerly.

Rick looked like he was born for this- maybe in some other life he was some sort of supernatural creature- he watched as sweat glistened and pooled in his body’s crevices; on his collar, on the curve of his tummy and curled into the beginning of his happy trail and Cliff wanted nothing more then to lap it up.

A slight wind blew tousling Rick’s hair into light curls and the sun kissed every inch of supple flesh it dares.

“ Holy fuck” Cliff rasped.

Rick flushed “what is it? Too much?” he pulled absently at the tail.

Cliff approached slowly, as if Rick would flee. He shook his head “not on your life” he rasped sitting by the actor “ you look- magnificent I fuck-” Cliff blushed “ you look so hot.”

Rick could feel heat rush to his face as Cliff gently reached out to stroke the new found tail “ this is some catch of the day” he whispered with a wolfish grin “I’m one lucky seaman… how do you feel?”

“I feel r-ridiculous Rick managed his tail flapping.

Cliff grinned “what’s the matter my fish boy? You don’t like it when I call you handsome?”

“I- well-” as Rick fumbled for his next thought however, he sighed but his brooding was short lived as Cliff disrupted his thoughts by surging up seizing the actor’s lips in a fierce kiss. Rick groaned as he was knocked back, effectively pinned under his stuntman and his wandering hands as they grabbed at his flesh.

Cliff nuzzled into the actor’s neck “ mmm my poor merman, you’re at my mercy. What are you going to do? Are you going to sing me a song my little merman?” he purred.

“Mmm fuck, those are sirens ‘sides you know I-i can’t s-sing.”

“ I beg to differ. I heard you the other night you hit some pretty impressive notes.” Cliff hands trailed down the tail sending shivers up Rick’s body. The stuntman was pressed against the actor’s back, placing lazy nips and bites on his neck and shoulders, his wandering hands fondling his chest trying to stir out the melody of grunts and moans.

“Oh how will you ever escape little merman? Can you swim?”

Rick stiffened “ you wouldn’t-”

But one glance at his partner’s expression and he knew…

“Hope you put that tail to use merman let’s see if Bridget was right about the waterproof.” Cliff tightened his grip and picked Rick up with almost no effort.

“C-cliff don’t y-you fuckin-’”  
“

I’m setting you free my merman” Cliff sighed dramatically as he walked to the edge of the pool and let go dropping Rick into the pool.Rick hit the water and started kicking, hoping his basic knowledge of marine life would help move his body like a fish.

Cliff watched ready to jump in at the first sign of danger, but to his surprise Rick pumped his legs- jerkily at first then more gracefully swimming along the pool bottom before emerging.

Holy fuck- he looked like the real deal; like he was born for this- no floundering or shaking as he emerged slicking back his hair and glaring at Cliff.  
“ you’re a fucker.” Rick growled

Cliff grinned “ well. Well, it looks like my fish man lived!”

Rick sputtered “ I- i’ll show you fish man pull me out C-cliff.”

Cliff shrugged “Ok. ok games over- '' but as he reached over to haul the actor out- Rick gave him a two handed tug hard enough to make Cliff lose his balance and come tumbling into the water fully clothed.

Rick cackled in triumph as Cliff resurfaced dripping wet “ feel better about yourself?”  
“M-much.”

Cliff grinned “ well you went and got me all wet and bothered my partner- how do we fix that?”

“ Like this.”

Cliff wasn’t prepared to be tackled by the merman pulling him underwater seizing him in a powerful kiss; Rick held him in place underwater deepening the kiss till one of them couldn’t take it and they both sputtered to the surface.

Cliff gasped wiping his hair from his eyes as he bobbed in place.

“What’s the m-matter , don't wanna play with the merman no more?” Rick said with a cunning smile. Before Cliff could answer Rick had dived back down, tail flashing as he did.

“I created a monster” Cliff managed as he felt something skim by his leg. He didn’t know Rick was such a talented swimmer or that he would be so at home in a fish tail.

As if hearing his pondering Rick popped up suddenly giving the stuntman a kiss on the cheek “ come on f-fisherman you gonna take your prize?”

-but when Cliff turned around there was a splash of a fish tail and he was gone again.

“ Rick , how long are you going to keep this up for darling?” Cliff asked the pool.

“ I d-dunno how long are you gonna keep your clothes on for?” Cliff could feel his presence behind him “ let me help you f-feel better fisherman.” the actor whispered as gentle hands were tugging at his drenched clothes.

Cliff let him as gentle kisses were pressed to his back and the nape of his neck

“Those fish kisses?” Cliff rasped.

“W-wait and see.”

Cliff found himself pressed against the wall of the pool as Rick worked his shirt off , kisses now trailing down the stuntman’s chest. Cliff groaned he felt every touch as if it was magnified to 100. He watched as the actor lingered on his scars and he couldn’t hold back his gasps.

It was rare when he wasn’t leading but to be at a merman’s mercy was more than he ever expected would happen to him.

Rick was currently draped around his hips kissing his chiseled muscles getting twitches and hisses from the stuntman.

“Fuck me” Cliff rasped

“I’m sure those pants aren’t feeling too comfortable right a-about-now.” Rick purred.

Cliff shrugged “alright, whatever the merman wants- he gets.” Cliff fumbled with the heavy water logged denim struggling to get out of his heavy jeans letting them sink to the bottom.

“You’re gonna have to get those for me later” Cliff quipped he was aching in need- _fuck he needed- he needed…_

Cliff felt something brush his hip and looked down ` to see Rick emerge again at hip level playfully nipping at where his scar was Cliff could feel the material of the tail curled around his leg.

“Partner I don't think I can deal with much more of this- please just put me out of my misery” Cliff moaned he was riled up like never before- Rick was giving him something he didn’t think he’d ever get.- having Rick take the reigns was exhilarating- he looked down into those blue eyes of his partner and shuddered from head to toe.

“What’s wrong fisherman? come down here and show me.”

Rick tugged him down till Cliff was kneeling in the shallow end Cliff gasped as Rick nipped his jaw , hands running wildly through the other man’s hair “ are you gonna carry me fisherman?” Rick whispered

“ I - i” Cliff swallowed as Rick wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his neck “ are you gonna rescue me?” as he indicated for Cliff to stick out his arms. Cliff numbly did and Rick crawled into his arms, tail flapping.

“ My hero” Rick purred nuzzling into his shoulder.

_Fuck-_

Cliff couldn’t stand it- he needed he- stood holding Rick the way one would a precious package.  
“ Wow e-easy I’m very breakable.”  
\

Cliff was silent as he walked to the pools edge and gently deposited the actor and in one breath to the next had hefted himself out of the pool, crawling over Rick pinning him in place, a look of pure hunger lingered there- he was all but vibrating with want and rick forgot how deadly cliff could be- his advantage was over.

Cliff looked eager- a hunter and his prey. Something in the air shifted.

“ Boo hoo fisherman, what are you gonna do?” Cliff grinned licking his lips “ mmm I love sushi.”

He gripped Rick’s lips in quick kiss nipping at his lips till the other man pushed back;Cliff kissed his jaw and started the descent, taking time to lavish his chest sucking on his nipples till the actor muffled his cry with his fist.

“ Now, Now Fish man , I thought you were gonna sing for me. I’m still waiting.” he pulled the actor’s hand away from his mouth “sing my siren.”

“Mmm fuck you” Rick gasped breathlessly that sent another needy twitch to Cliff’s cock.

He was so fucking hard He had been since seeing Rick swimming like like the majestic sea creature he was. The actor legs flapped uselessly as the tables turned and Cliff had the advantage

Rick wiggled desperately to get away but he was bound in place. Cliff was merciless he nibbled down his ribs, getting small hitched gasps from the actor “ Mmm f-fuck just-”  
“No, no” Cliff cooed “ a merman is a thing of beauty and must be treasured, who knows when we’ll see one again?” Cliff dragged himself fully over the the other man  
His hands found the actor’s hips holding him in place as Cliff placed soft kisses up spine finally burying himself in the warmth of his neck biting down hard.

Rick couldn’t hold back a bark of surprise as he felt his stuntman wandering hands grabbing him through the fabric of the tail.  
“ holy f- fuck” Rick rasped.

Rick could feel how hot and eager and full of longing Cliff was against his body, his hips giving eager thrusts.  
“ ah- ah Cliff!” Rick’s skin felt volcanic hot, like a live wire was embedded under his skin “maybe er- s-s hould take this a place a bit m-more private.”

Cliff was so lost in lust he forgot they were put into the actor’s backyard- in the open- somehow that made it even hotter...“ No. this is perfect- you’re perfect-” he kiss him again again as he fondled Rick’s curves.“ if they wanna watch, they can watch” he whispered seductively.

Rick couldn’t help but moan like a wounded animal “ Fuck Cliff- II need- need…”

“ Tell me what you want my siren” Cliff started to tug at the fabric tail eager to get at the flesh underneath. He felt his own neediness like a fever pitch strumming through him. He growled as he fumbled with the material as he rolled down his own boxers and took his stiff member in hand.

Rick was rasping out his hushed moans trying not to make a scene as Cliff shifted the fabric of the fish tail grabbing handfuls of the actor’s plush ass.

“ I wanna fucking eat you alive.” Cliff growled biting down hard enough to bruise the actor’s neck.

Rick grunted as his stuntman manhandled him onto his back and pulled the fish tail down keeping his legs still pinned but revealing the actor’s stiff cock.

“ Delicious" the stuntman managed giving it a decisive lick breathing in the scent of his leading man  
  


Rick let out a grunt his hips bucking, his hands pulling at Cliff’s hair to continue- go faster- Cliff hummed as he took another swipe “ easy easy pretty boy- why don't you help me out while I help you out hmm?”

He moves so that he and Rick could reach his own stiff cock just barely with his stuntman sprawled over his legs licking eagerly.. Cliff couldn't help but hum in pleasure when he felt the actor’s tentative grip on his member

” you sure have skills for someone who crawled out of the ocean” Cliff muttered ready to see what i can do?” Cliff grinned like a man possessed before swallowing Rick down.

Rick threw his head back with a moan his breath hitching as he thrashed weakly  
Cliff popped off the other’s cock with a sly smile “ hey now don't let me down , put those hands to work” Rick gave his partner’s dick a squeeze in response giving him that friction he so craved.

Rick propped himself up on his elbows to watch as his stuntman lavished his cock swallowing it down with a hum as he looked up at Rick with those stunning blue eyes. Rick rutted again him restlessly as he stroked his partner's stiff member.

“Mmm, Fuck Dalton” Cliff rasped as he pulled off the actor to catch his breath “ you’re so fuckin’ good you know that?”  
Rick gave him a shaky grin “w-why don’t you come up here and s-show me? “

“So demanding for a man who has a tail”  
Rick laughed

Cliff gave a sly grin as he climbed on top of the actor, their hard cocks grazing against one another making them both moan.

Cliff wrapped one arm around the actor’s neck and the other hand took their members in hand .

“F-fuck!” Rick snarled.

“ That’s right sugar let it out” Cliff purred as he leaned into his partner he rubbed harder his own arousal growing with every beat of his heart. He could hear his breath puffing out in harsh gasps, the sheen of sweat that covered his skin as he rocked back and forth against the other man. Rick held him gently by the hips guiding him.  
“ C-Cliff! I’m gonna I’m gonna!”

“ Ah - me too my merman!” Cliff rasped as out he felt his release wash over him as he rutted against the other man. He felt Rick’s own release as the actor collapsed back boneless with a muffled moan as Cliff flopped on top of him, happy, sticky and tired. He crawled forward desperately seeking out Rick’s lips groaning in pleasure as their softening members brushed lazily against one another.

“Fuck me” Cliff managed.

“ N-not now” Rick managed as the stuntman nuzzled into his collar.  
“Cliff?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Can ya help me get out of this ridiculous g-get up?”

Cliff grinned against the other man’s skin “ okay, okay” he rolled off the actor and begrudgingly pulled himself to his feet and hefted the other man into his arms tail and all.

“W-when I thought you’d be c-carrying over the threshold one day I-i didn't think it would be like this.” Rick managed with a soft smile.  
“Maybe one day darlin’” Cliff managed kissing his cheek gently “shall we get cleaned up?”

There was a hum of agreement.

As Cliff finally helped Rick wiggle out of the tail and regain his legs he couldn’t help but give that devilish grin.  
“ What is i-it?” Rick managed.

“I’ll tell ya what partner, if it’s gonna be as good as that- well shoot… I may give up meat altogether. Become one of those pesco- vegetarians  
Rick couldn't but roll his eyes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> come to me about all things these boys and shame! jks--> life-on- the-geek-side


End file.
